


The Book Room

by TheGoodShipTardis



Series: Adventures of the 13th [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbians in Space, Multi, Outer Space, Sex in Space, Sex in a TARDIS, TARDIS Rooms, Team TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodShipTardis/pseuds/TheGoodShipTardis
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Adventures of the 13th [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216019
Kudos: 1
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics





	The Book Room

You walk into the room filled with books and pillows- one of the smaller libraries in the Tardis. 13 asked her to make it especially for you- it has all your favorite books in it.

You pull out the battered copy of Every Day by David Levithan, worn from being caught in storms and dirt during your travels in the Tardis. Sitting down on a huge stack of pillows, you flip the book open to the first page. You close your eyes for a minute, reliving the past few days with the Doctor- escaping from Slitheen-infested swamps, dodging laser gunfire from the rayguns of the Sontarans. The planet surrounded with moons where the tides went crazy and the landscape changed every 12 hours.

Keeping your eyes closed, you smile, thinking about the best part of all these adventures- her. Her hair, always soft to the touch. Her smile, dimples changing her face into a work of art. Her laugh, guaranteed to cheer you up whenever you're down in the dumps.

You open your eyes and reopen the book, settling back into the pillows.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and 13 comes running in. As always, she looks perfect. When she sees you curled up in the pile of pillows, she grins.

"Is this where you've been for the last hour? I've been looking everywhere for you! I thought you might have gotten lost down here!"

"I'd never get lost in here! And anyway, even if I did, you'd come to find me," You say, giving her a big grin.

13 comes over to where you're sitting and crouches down.

"Whatcha reading?" She asks, perring at the title. "That one again? You read that last week!"

"I really like it- you know the main character is genderfluid and they fall in love with a girl. It reminds me of us, since you've had different genders before," You say.

She giggles. "That's what you always tell me!"

"Well, that's why I like it!"

"Alright then...since you only want to read...will you read it to me?" She says, a playful smile creeping onto her lips. She snuggles in next to you and loops her arm around your shoulders. You begin to read, but you feel 13's eyes on your face. You stop reading and look back at her.

"I love you so, so much," She says. "How are you so beautiful?"

"No, I love you so, so much," You respond. "And I'm not that beautiful...that's you!"

"Aww...come 'ere, you," 13 gives you a small smile. "Let me prove to you how beautiful you are."

She scooches closer, which should be impossible considering how close together you already are. Somehow it works, though, and she leans in towards you.

Then, softly, tentatively, her lips touch yours. You kiss her back, pulling yourself up out of the pillows into a more productive kissing position. You trace your hand softly along her back and up through her hair, which feels like silk and smells ever-so-slightly like apples. She wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you in closer. You fall back into the pillows together and then slowly come up for air. 13 smiles, her cheeks flushed with happiness.

"Do you believe me now?" She asks.

"13, that was...unbelievable. You are an incredible kisser," You respond, unable to control the happiness exploding inside you.

"Well...I've had a lot of practice over the years. But honestly, you're one of the best. Alright, you know what? You are the best. I don't know what I'd do without you now."

"I guess that means I just gotta stay on board then," You respond, snuggling up to her shoulder. "I'm nervous to say this, but I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You've changed my life forever, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

"Don't you worry about that!" She says. "You can repay me with any number of kisses and cuddles, and that'll be enough for me. There's nothing I want more- except to keep traveling, of course- than you. You've changed absolutely everything. Everything. And thanks, you know, for loving me back."

"You're my whole universe, 13. Never forget that."


End file.
